Raised In EVIL
by Jace Quin
Summary: Jace is a powerful Vampire out to get her Sire while dealing with her newly remembered past; thought to be dead companion; a screwy memory; oh, and you can't forget the Witches around every corner with a knife with her name on it up thier sleeve! R
1. Perpetuum: And so begins forever

A/N: Hello, reviewers and any new reviewer-y-typed peoples! This is Raised In Evil my pet story/history for the Vampire Jace J. Quin. I hope you like it. Feel free to ask me questions about or whatever though I'll try to put some answers down at the very bottom of the page.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all unpublished characters, the plot, the poetry and if you steal the tiniest bit of it with out my consent I will have your head on a silver platter, got that?! Everything else don't belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
  
Born to light Taken by darkness Raised in evil Still I shine bright I didn't live a single day, But I am here still today, And I say; I kill the life I never lived I love the death I'll never have I steal the peace I've never known Pulled together Fallen apart My heart- Is still My lungs draw no breath I digress I was telling you of evil and hate, But wait- What of love and peace What of past lives and the deceased I know not but what there is I may know history I may know death and love and hate, But given years you could know too Ah, but you will not have the death I live It is mine to give Indeed it is but it is mine to keep And if you'd lived as I have If you knew what I do You would not be so quick To pick- Giselle Scott  
  
I surveyed the people crowding my bar in Salem. It wasn't an ordinary bar of course it was a Vampire bar. Very few of the Humans here didn't know that. I could hear one distinctly badgering a Vampire to drink from her though he'd obviously already fed this night.  
  
"Hey, Kid."  
  
"Al." I said knowing the bouncer's name as he'd already tried to kick me out of my own bar twice this evening. "I don't what your deal is but just because I look fifteen doesn't mean I am." I told him distractedly watching a boy I'd rink from tonight if all went well. A feminine form sat down in the booth beside me and put her arm around my shoulder in a hug before pulling back and looking at me.  
  
"I sincerely hope that you can tell my voice from a mortal man's. Or has all that alcohol you drink finally dulled your senses?"  
  
"Lyse!" I cried happily and threw my arms around her in a hug. I knew I sounded as a small child but I was so happy to see my mother again. I knew I'd probably give her an emotional overload with all the happiness I was projecting.  
  
"Hi, Jace."  
  
"Hi." I said drawing back to look at her. She had changed her appearance so much but in it still was the Lyse I knew. We sat in comfortable silence drinking in the appearance of the other. I lifted my drink to my lips and sipped at it sighing at the taste.  
  
"What are you drinking?" Lyse asked sniffing the air trying to discern what I was drinking though the bar was clogged with smell.  
  
"Blood with frozen red wine in it. Wanna try?" I lifted the glass as I said the last and waved it under her nose.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"How long has it been any way?" I ask her winking at a boy in a booth a ways away causing him to blush and turn back to his buddies. I glance at my watch seeing that it is not set I wonder why even bother to wear the thing.  
  
"Nearly three hundred years give or take a decade or so." She answered shrugging.  
  
"I didn't know that was 'soon.'" I told her slightly resentfully remembering our last day together before all Hell broke loose.  
  
"Hey. I didn't know the Triste's were going to kidnap me and force me to fake my own death after I got away."  
  
"You could have left me a note." I said the anger filling me voice.  
  
"I know dearest." She said softly. So softly I could scarcely hear her above the noise of the bar. "It would have put you in danger though and I couldn't have that."  
  
"I suppose not." I sulked. Though Lyse looked only about a year older than me she spoke like she was my mother. Lyse was actually my aunt. She had been Changed when I was five days old. I didn't remember it of course but I'd seen the proof in Lyse's memories. When I was fifteen I had been Changed by the same man who had Changed Lyse and Gods above was she pissed. My memory of everything that had happened from my first memory to my last day of being alive was gone. Completely and utterly. He had dumped me with Lyse when He found out what had happened. Lyse had become my mother re- teaching me everything including things I hadn't needed to know before. Of course my very first memory as the person I am now was when I said my first word. The rest are memories Lyse has shown me over the years.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Lyse asked.  
  
"Just thinking about Him and when I became me." Lyse nodded. She understood of course. She always would she was and is my mother but because we are Vampires she is also my friend.  
  
"So are you going to keep winking at that boy or are you going to lure him off and drink his blood?" She asked when she noticed me winking at me again.  
  
"I know his type." I commented sipping again from my wine glass. "He'll ask for it. He'll joke of course he doesn't think we're real. But he thinks I'm hot and he'll be over soon. Ah- see what did I tell you?" I said when the boy stood and walked deliberately towards our corner booth.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting." He said with a smile.  
  
"Nothing we can't discuss later."  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" He asked sliding into the seat across from Lyse and I, putting his back to the entire bar.  
  
"I have one actually." I said and smiled at the look in his eyes. "But if you're offering a fresh one I'd be very grateful." I said licking my bottom lip and smiling just the right way so he could see my fangs.  
  
"If you're saying you want to drink my blood then sure." He unbuttoned his top shirt button and pulled his collar away from his neck. I nearly groaned, he was teasing me with out even knowing it. It made me want to appear next to him and rip his throat out. But I didn't because I knew he thought I was joking. We were not yet real to him but soon, soon, when he felt the press of fangs on his tender neck and my mind pressing against his he would know.  
  
'Yes...' I said directly into his mind moving to sit next to him as I did so. He turned to face me and I unbuttoned two more of his shirt buttons exposing his neck. I put my lips to the artery in the right side of his neck. My hair hung in a curtain around my face hiding what I was doing from the rest of the bar goers. I could feel his heart quicken. He was afraid. 'Don't worry. It feels quite nice I promise...' I pushed my fangs through the fragile layer of skin covering his carotid artery. He tensed for a moment with pain before my mind press sent him into a very pleasurable state of euphoria. I pulled away long before he would die. I bit my finger and dripped some of my blood into the wound making it disappear instantaneously. I studied him. He was pale but he would be better in a day or two. His lips were curved into a slight smile. His eyes fluttered open and he blushed again. I heard Lyse snicker. Where it was I sent him with my mind press had made a bulge in his pants.  
  
"Are we going home now?" Lyse asked. Always strait and to the point Lyse was.  
  
"Sure." I finished off my drink in one go and, holding Lyse's hand, I used my mind to take us to my house in New Mayhem.  
  
"Sleep here often, do you?" Lyse asked using her finger to wipe a line in the dust on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Not in over a two years. I hardly thought my apartment would be appropriate though. It only has one bed room and it's rather..." I flung out a picture at her that made her both laugh and blush.  
  
"Indeed. I suspected as much. Always were the odd one." I grinned at her my fangs glinting in the moonlight that streamed through the window over my sink.  
  
"I try."  
  
"What have you been doing while I've been working my ass off to keep from getting killed?"  
  
"Oh come now surely you cannot resent that you managed to keep yourself as well as me from being murdered by Tristes?"  
  
"Ah, young one it is in part you that has kept me in the world of the living dead these long centuries." She said plopping faux wearily into one of my dusty kitchen chairs.  
  
"Oh, do tell?" I asked finding a feather duster in the closet. I started filling the air with dust as I worked.  
  
"They wouldn't have captured me in the first place if they weren't looking for you. But," She said holding her hand up to abort my protest. "They wouldn't have let me live long enough to escape had they not been trying to find out what I knew about you and Lila."  
  
"Who?" I asked furrowing my brow trying to recall which of the many people I had killed around that time Lyse had been taken away from me.  
  
"Lila the last of the Light Witches." I shook my head. How would I know what in Hell she was talking about? "A month pregnant tried to kill me with a nice Magyical silver dagger about an hour before you decided it was her time to die?" Memory suddenly struck as it often did and I sat on the counter so I wouldn't fall over from the dizziness.  
  
"Oh. Her. Remind me again why they'd be particularly mad about me killing her? I mean I've killed so many of the others... Why was she special?"  
  
"She was the last of the Light line and she was with child. She was one of the best lines of Witches there ever was plus they were already after you for killing just over one hundred Witches."  
  
"Have I killed that many?"  
  
"Are you always going to have memory problems?" She countered.  
  
"Blame Him it wasn't my fault He Changed me when I was at the peak of my puebertal hormonal mess!"  
  
"'Neway. Which I knew a lot about because I was there. I am sincerely amazed that you have some how managed not to be killed while I would have been 'shot on sight' had I not been in hiding the last three hundred years."  
  
"I am amazing aren't I?"  
  
"You are full of yourself!"  
  
"I am not!" I said sticking my tongue out at her as I'd seen small children do.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What is what?"  
  
"That thing in your tongue."  
  
"Oh. It's a tongue ring cool huh?" She just laughed.  
  
"Case in point."  
  
"It was a bitch to get done though. It took the guy six tries and a bit of mind control to get it in there before the hole healed."  
  
"Can we go back to the subject at hand now?"  
  
"You were saying that I've miraculously managed not to get captured? How did you get captured and I didn't neway?"  
  
"Ten of the fuckers ganged up on me and managed to get me bound in magical shackles."  
  
"Damn. I wouldn't have been able to fight off any more than a third of that at my best. So why'd you come out of hiding after so long?"  
  
"Two reasons." She said holding up two fingers. "One; I figured they probably weren't looking for me so hard and two; my servant went to a bar where you were mentioned in the present tense. Meaning you were 'alive' and well. It hit me then that if they hadn't attempted to capture you we would be much safer together than apart."  
  
"What bar was it?" I asked getting fed up with the dust made it all burn away with a quick burst of power.  
  
"Something noctis... perpetual maybe?"  
  
"Perpetuum Noctis. Forever Night. Just one of my forever bars."  
  
"Forever bars?" Lyse asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. I've founded a bunch of bars. They all have Perpetuum as the first part of their name to imply a Vampiric bar because Vampires live forever. I go to them sometimes... like tonight. I must remember not to go to Interfector again every time I do the bloody bouncer tries to kick me out for being under-age."  
  
"What about all the other young ones there?"  
  
"As long as they don't order alcoholic drinks they're tolerated."  
  
"How many forever bars do you own?" I ticked off the names I could remember on my fingers and came up with quite a sum.  
  
"Sixteen I can remember the names of."  
  
"Surely you don't run them then?"  
  
"I had to run the first few for a while until they started pouring in money then I hired mortals to do that stuff for me. Now I just start new ones when it catches my fancy."  
  
"How's your memory been, better?"  
  
"I've been feeding off witches a lot and it seems to help. I can remember things not with a lot of detail but I know it happened."  
  
"For example?"  
  
"I know I hunted with Jager a few times. I know I have a nice Triste dagger... err somewhere. I know I've been the one playing ghost at the ISS. Lately I'll be hit with overly specific details like just now." I paused blinking my slightly irritated eyes. I glanced out a nearby window and I could see that the night sky was not velvety black as it was usually but a midnight blue that suggested dawn was on its way. "It nears dawn." I announced. "I am tired I woke early this evening. I intend to sleep now. You can find my spare bedroom on your own?" She nodded. I walked down the hall and up the stairs knowing Lyse would feed and come in my room to check on me before sleeping, just like she used to even after I learned to fight for myself. Old habits... die-hard. When I entered my bedroom I smiled at the childishness of it. It contrasted so sharply with where I usually slept it made me laugh out loud. I sat on my bed and decided I would give Lyse a fright. I checked to find that she'd left as I'd expected. I changed to the form of a scarlet furred kitten and curled up amongst the stuffed animals. A short time later I 'felt' Lyse arrive back in my home. I heard the door to my bedroom open. A moment later a Lyse in lynx form curled up around me.  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Give me your opinion... Review or Flame! (--)  
  
Perpetuum; Latin: Forever, eternal, ever lasting  
  
Noctis; Latin: night, darkness, associated with being evil  
  
Interfector; Latin: Killer, destroyer, associated with Vampires 


	2. Bellum: And so they meet

A/N: I. Feel. Like. Shit! Summer colds are the brakes. I hate them. Especially the one I have just now it's made my throat feel as though I've got smoldering coals stuck in there unable to be quenched. Also I can't really talk at all or I go into coughing fits that last for minutes on end so I think this is such a relief to find voice in written word.

Disclaimer: I happen to own Jace; Lyse is on loan to me from Kay; I own the plot as well; everything else could more easily go to Hell and back then suddenly belong to me so yeah they belong to AAR. Oh an Giselle Scott she's mine too. The poetry was adapted by me and originally written by Marvelle.

A dark room is full of shattered mirror

Shards, that glimmer with light of dancing flames

Play on our shattered minds, nightly terror

the psyche perplex, the demented games Giselle Scott

"Lyse, why are we different from other people?" I asked gesturing out the window down at the street filled with mortals going about their busy lives.

"We weren't always as we are now." She answered her gaze resting on a man down in the street.

"We were prey once?" I furrowed my brow wondering at this.

"No, thou misunderstood. The people we were before were prey but we are not."

"Oh... How many years has it been?"

"Seven since thou wert created." Created. Lyse always told me we were 'created' but not born as babies were. "Doth thou know who that man down there is?"

"What doth thou mean? Doth thou want me to try and read his thoughts?"

"No. Doth thou recognize him?" I peered down at him. He wasn't a man at all he was young. He had fair skin and feathery soft-looking black hair. He wore all black. I looked back at Lyse and shrugged.

"He looks as many other young men do, but no, I he's not familiar to me... Why?"

"He has come to visit us I expect." I watched as he crossed the street, as if on cue, and entered our building. Lyse turned from the window pulling the curtain shut. I sank into a rocking chair just as I heard a knock at the door to our suit of rooms. Lyse went to the door and let him in with a polite curtsy. She closed the door and called over her shoulder. "Be a good girl and be polite to our guest." I stood up gracefully and smiled at him hiding my fangs as Lyse taught me. I curtsied and straitened casting an odd look at Lyse. Usually she didn't care about courtesy because usually our 'guests' would fast become dinner. I stole a glance up at him I could see he was smiling back at me. He took a step toward me so he was much to close for comfort. I stepped back and he stepped forward. He grasped my chin gently in his hand and tilted my head up. I could see now his black eyes.

"Jace." He breathed my name. I was speechless. I couldn't find breath to form words as I gazed into his impossibly deep black eyes. "Seven years and thou hast not changed in the slightest."

"What did thou expect?" Lyse snapped. "Thou changest her into a Vampire, Aubrey." His eyes slid away from mine watching her. I felt as though I'd been released from a cage when he looked away. I pulled away from him in his distraction and ran to hide behind Lyse.

"I did expect her to be a bit more mature."

"It's only been seven years and half the time she can't remember what we did the day before."

"Pity that. She's so strong other wise."

"Why doth you speak of me as if I cannot hear?" I asked becoming angry with this imbecile who came into our home as though he owned it and everything in it including us. I stepped in between my elders and glared at him not bothering to politely keep my head down as was proper. I simply stood there hands on hips glaring daggers at him.

"Ah, not so young as I thought."

"Get out!"

"Why? Doth thou usually treat guests thus?"

"Get out of our house you do not belong here!"

"No I don't, but neither doth thou. Thou belongeth with me... with the rest of our kind."

"I will go hither nor thither with you so leave our home."

"I will leave."

"Good."

"But I will be back for thee, Jace." He said disappearing.

Nite-huntress: I guess I should feel lucky getting enthusiasm out of a pessimist eh?

Nienna Taralom: I'm glad you think it was good I thought the beginning was rather one of my better bits of writing.

Athtor: I was reading your review and my brother comes in and asked me what I'm grinning at like that, that's how much I liked your review I was grinning I never grin unless I'm like uber-happy so kudos to you for making me uber-happy. I'm really gla you appreciate the work I put into my stories.

Bluengel31: Next time you review try to actually say something I might feel something for even if you tell me how sucky it is 'cause "good chap, update" is NOT the kind of review I want ok?

A/N: Do you like it? Have I confused you beyond belief? (I should hope so.) Review or Flame! (--)

**Note**: _When people spoke in arcaic English they didn't say 'I' but I'm going to ignore that because it would get rather tedious to say 'mine self' or some such thing all the time. Also they did use 'you' but only for people they didn't know well nowadays it'd be like having a special word for 'I find you interesting' or 'I like you' or 'I love you' even depending on the intonations. Please try to remember about the thee-s and thou-s as they tend to imply feelings of love or hate in future chapters_.


End file.
